crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Messages
are recordings of events before and during Crysis 3, aside from the Recordings. They are all located under the "Messages" tab in the correspondence database in Crysis 3. They consist of all datapads, the special D.R.P Mail, nanosuit logs, and the special Unknown message. Messages are a subset of all Correspondences in the game. The Alpha Ceph Diaries The Alpha Ceph Diaries - Part 1 Sgt. Laurence "Prophet" Barnes The Alpha Ceph Diaries - Part 2 Sgt. Laurence "Prophet" Barnes The Alpha Ceph Diaries - Part 3 Sgt. Laurence "Prophet" Barnes Nanosuit Research CELL ASPECT DATA #1121: Nano Reconfiguration Dr. Hurst Archangel Report Abort NY Strike Dr. J Keane Proceed with NY Strike Dr. Hurst Urgent request Dr. J Keane Archangel firing as planned P. Danielweski Ceph Research Reports Ceph species overview Dr. J Keane Ceph Over-Hives and Seeding Ships Dr. J Keane Ceph Colonization - Stage One Dr. J Keane Ceph Colonization - Stage Two Dr. J Keane Ceph Stage Two On Earth Dr. J Keane Ceph Colonization Stage Three Dr. J Keane Stage Three Theory? Dr. Hurst Ironhorse Chairman Karl Rasch Ivan G.W. Goodwood The Hive Intelligence Dr. J Keane Silverback Capt. LJ Harris Obliterated Work Dr. Hurst Master List of Subjects 1/5 St. Bartholomew's Nano-extraction Facility Master List of Subjects 2/5 St. Bartholomew's Nano-extraction Facility Master List of Subjects 3/5 St. Bartholomew's Nano-extraction Facility Master List of Subjects 4/5 St. Bartholomew's Nano-extraction Facility Hivemind Theory Ceph energy/energy communication system Dr. J Keane Ceph hivemind reactivating Dr. J Keane ID lost? ID lost? St. Bartholomew's Nano-extraction Raptor Team Raptor Team: Lingshan After Action Report Nanotech Report Subject: Sergeant Michael Sykes Dr. Claire Fontanelli Claire Fontanelli Dr. Fontanelli monitoring Dr. D Tugwell Red Star Rising Red Star Rising Drill? Dome Perimeter Control Red Star Rising Initiated Liberty Dome HQ D.R.P Mail D.R.P Mail M6 Nanosuit Log: Secondary Personality Secondary Personality Analysis suit_log_03672069 Nanosuit Log: Predator Bow Predator Bow Analysis suit_log_03672069 Nanosuit Log: NAX NAX Analysis suit_log_13757365 Nanosuit Log: Energy Signature Energy Signature Analysis suit_log_07657373 Nanosuit Log: Liberty Dome Liberty Dome Analysis 1 suit_log_08617269 Liberty Dome Analysis 2 suit_log_096C7920 Nanosuit Log: Pinger Pinger Analysis suit_log_156D616E Nanosuit Log: Stalker Stalker Analysis suit_log_19206974 Nanosuit Log: Fulton Hydrodam Fulton Hydrodam Analysis suit_log_066E6563 Nanosuit Log: Energy Nexus Nexus Analysis suit_log_14206120 Nanosuit Log: St. Bartholomew's Hospital St. Bartholomew Analysis suit_log_18666F72 Nanosuit Log: Scorcher Scorcher Analysis suit_log_16206469 Nanosuit Log: Nanosuit Neurotechnology Nanosuit Neurology Analysis 1 suit_log_11652062 Nanosuit Neurology Analysis 2 suit_log_12656361 Nanosuit Log: Claire Fontanelli's Statement Claire's Statement Analysis suit_log_056F7420 Nanosuit Log: Archangel Archangel Analysis 1 suit_log_01412074 Archangel Analysis 2 suit_log_0268696E Archangel Analysis 3 suit_log_23204F2E Nanosuit Log: Ceph Genetics Ceph Genetics Analysis suit_log_0473206E Nanosuit Log: Spacial Anomaly Wormhole Analysis suit_log_10747275 Nanosuit Log: Mastermind Mastermind Analysis suit_log_10747275 A Cry For Help A Cry For Help Claire Fontanelli CELL Corporation CELL Corporation CELL Biochemicals Out Of Test Subjects Out Of Test Subjects Dr. Hurst The Liberty Dome The Liberty Dome CELL Biochemicals The Skinning Trials The Skinning Trials Paradise Satellite Network Paradise Satellite Network CELL Biochemicals Evacuate NYC Evacuate NYC CELL Energy Monopoly CELL Energy Monopoly Senator Strickland CELL Bear CELL Bear CELL Biochemicals CELL Cash Id Card CELL Cash Id Card CELL Biochemicals Work Away Debt Trial Work Away Debt Trial Ceph Stage One Ceph Stage One Dr. J Keane The Liberty Beam The Liberty Beam CELL HQ Ceph Energy Collection Activities Ceph Energy Collection Activities Dr. J Keane Ceph Technology Ceph Technology Dr. Hurst Ceph Stage Two Ceph Stage Two Dr. J Keane The Archangel The Archangel CELL Biochemicals Ceph Stage Three Ceph Stage Three Dr. J Keane Evacuation Protocol Evacuation Protocol CELL Public Announcement Breaking News Breaking News Category:Crysis 3 Category:Crysis 3 Audio